


Psychopathy

by psychoticantisepticeye



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Numerous Deaths, Obsession, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychosis, Revenge, Trauma, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticantisepticeye/pseuds/psychoticantisepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Arin had lost his wife, Suzy Berhow. Her body was found in the sewers of Los Angeles, dismantled. Autopsies confirmed that she was brutally assaulted physically and sexually, before being dismantled. Ever since that day, Arin has been obsessed with finding the asshole who would do this to his beloved wife. Once he finds the HCR killer (Heartless Careless Reckless Killer), the psychopath that brutally murdered his wife, everything changes. Arin regrets chasing after trouble. Dan is delighted to break down another sensible emotional human soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> When inspiration strikes you, You can't help fucking help yourself to write stuff like this. Especially that I am one that writes horror stories to begin with. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Ps: 72 Hours will be completed by the end of the August max. Chapter 5 will be only up on Canada Day. Thank you for your understanding.

It was 6am when Holly's phone buzzed. Annoyed, she rolls away from Ross' grasp and grabs the phone.

''Hello?''

'' Conrad it's me. You and O'Donovan have to come in. The HCR Killer struck again '' Barry announces sternly.

'' Wait a minute, wasn't I & Ross supposed to have three days off ? '' Holly asked rhetorically, knowing that she couldn't get out of this one.

'' Yeah but you and Ross kinda know the most about the case so I figured I'd call you since y' know- ''

'' Okay okay I get your point. I'll be at the station in an hour'' Holly told him, hanging up afterwards. She turned around, leaning over Ross to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

'' Mhmm...What time is it '' Ross asked, obviously not fully awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It indicated in bright red ''6 : 07 am''. He groaned, proceeding to get out of bed and head towards the bathroom.

'' Ross, I hate to say this but we have to head over to the station in like an hour '' Holly announced to him, annoyed of it yet understanding of the situation.

'' Why's that? Didn't have like three days off cause we solved the last major case that almost got us killed? '' replied Ross to his loving wife with another question.

'' Because the copy cat of the HCR Killer struck again, Ross. Honestly, if it was some other case, I would have told Barry that I wouldn't go in today but you know I can't miss this. I have to deal with this. We have to lead the case Ross. I can't do it without you '' Holly answered him, her voice breaking at the end. Her eyes began to tear up and Ross pulled her in for a securing comforting hug. He knew that Holly was worried sick about Arin, slowly getting himself killed this obsession to get revenge for Suzy's murder.

***

Both of them walked into the station, greeted by Barry with two large espressos, one in each hand.

'' Looking at your faces and the certain bitchy humour you both will have for the entire morning, I figured the least I could do is bring something to wake you both up before you get us all killed with this case '' Barry said cheekily, laughing afterwards. Holly glared at him as she passed by him to get the files for the HCR killer case.

'' She was crying before she got here, Bar. Lately, those kills done by the copycat makes her even more anxious than she already is on a daily basis '' Ross explained.

'' Why would it make her so anxious? Does she really think that she and you are possibly the next targets? '' Barry asked and Ross simply nodded. Ross wouldn't admit it out loud but, he too was afraid that Arin would go after him and holly. They both walked to the conference room, part of them wishing that their jobs weren't that difficult to them, mentally.

Vernon waited for all officers concerned to sit down before beginning his presentation. When he saw Ross and Barry walk in, part of him felt bad for asking the couple leading the case to come in on their days off.

'' Alright so I brought you all in here today because the case involves one of a close co-worker from San Francisco Police Department '' Vernon announced as he showed a picture of Kevin Abernathy and his girlfriend, both bodies dismantled and brutally mutilated. All co-workers were shocked, more than anything.

'' Police officer Kevin Abernathy and his current girlfriend were found this morning, body parts spread all over Venice Beach. According to the latest autopsy, both of them were killed about 96 hours prior to the dismantling of both bodies'' Vernon continued explaining the crime scene, the current case that needs to be handled. Holly lifted her hand to ask a question.

'' Any answers on the possible time that the bodies were dismantled ? '' Holly asked, strangely eager to get on with the case.

'' Autopsy results haven't given any results on that but my guess by looking at the pictures would be less than 24 hours that the bodies have been dismantled'' Vernon answers seriously, continuing his presentation afterwards. Vernon changes slide, showing a closeup to both female and male torsos.

'' Now the strange thing about the mutilations on both torsos is that you can see very well the stitches alongside the sides of the torsos as well as on the bottom or the end of the stomach. Possibilities that the inner organs were removed for a souvenir or for a reward for killing, raping and mutilating these two innocent victims '' Vernon continues. Brian lifts his hand up to ask a question.

'' But what about the giant X carved on the stomach on the girl? Isn't that one of HCR killer's signature mutilations ? '' Brian asked, in an urgent tone.

'' Thanks Brian for being a step in front of me. I was getting to that '' Vernon answered indifferently as he switched slides once again. The slide showed pictures of the back of both torsos, who had the letters HCR carved in with what was probably a butcher's knife. The conference room was slowly filling in with whispers and gasps as they saw the pictures.

'' So as Brian asked, technically, if you looked at the pictures from the slide before, the mutilations are identical to HCR Killer's victims. The difference is that the HCR Killer writes his signature on the stomach of the male's body. Not on the back of both bodies '' Vernon explained.

'' Also, the breasts of the female are supposed to be cut out of her chest and the HCR killer killed innocent couples, not important people like police officers '' Holly pointed out. Vernon confirmed that her statement was correct. He went on with his conclusion of the murder scene, this case.

'' So looking at those small yet simple details, I concluded that this homicide, like a few others, has been done by a copycat '' Vernon concludes the presentation with a highly possible hypothesis. The members got up, took their copy of HCR case and went on with their duties. Holly waited that everybody left the room before going to Vernon.

''Um Vernon, this theory of yours is not a theory. It's pretty much a fact'' Holly told him as she took out pictured of the Abernathy case and Hanson case, back in 2013.

''Wait wait, how come does the male in Abernathy case has a human heart in his mouth while the female in the Hanson case has it in her mouth? It's significant, right?'' Vernon asked and Holly confirmed it, nodding.

'' Cause HCR killer has something against women. You look at all of the female victims and they all have a human heart, which is probably the males heart is you ask me, in their mouths '' Holly trailed off, making Vernon understand where she's going with this.

'' So that means that the copycat wants revenge from the HCR killer! So our suspects are the couples which only females got killed '' Vernon exclaims happily. Holly nodded, automatically thinking of Arin.

'' You got it. Now, do me a favour and get two of them to the station for interrogation for me, please '' Holly gave the order to Vernon. Vernon got out of the conference room, heading straight to his office to begin research on those three suspects. Holly goes over to Ross, grabbing by the arm and dragging him outside.

'' You need to talk to Danny. I'll talk to Arin. We got to make sure that things don't aggravate '' Holly told him, almost in an angry tone.

'' Yeah well I'm convicted by Kramer to check out the crime scene so I can't now. You can, though. '' Ross suggested, resulting to Holly sighing loudly. /p>

'' I can't talk to Danny. He scares the crap out of me. I will go Arin though. So I guess I'll see you later sweetie '' she said as she kissed Ross softly on the lips, getting into her car, driving afterwards in the direction of Los Angeles' International Airport. She needed to see Arin in person to talk about this. No way that she was going to do this over the phone.


	2. You Wanted Trouble, Trouble Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...it's been a while, hasn't it...
> 
> Let's just say that I've lived an intense month of July...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the reading lovelies!

Holly was taking the exit 14A to merge onto the I-105 W towards the LAX Airport as her phone began ringing. She picked up her phone carefully and clicked on the speaker icon to answer the call on speaker phone.

'' Conrad, I couldn't find you on the crime scene. Couldn't bare taking the lead that early? '' Kramer asked jokingly, chuckling afterwards.

'' Yeah, actually. Unlike Ross, I can't get up and examine clues at 10 in the morning on a case which I had the killer so close to jail yet the court let him go anyway '' she answered bluntly to her boss, who was also her close friend.

'' So what, you're going to inform the Abernathy Family about the ongoing case concerning their son ? '' Barry asked carefully, unsure of what one of his best detectives could have in mind.

" Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to do. Sorry I didn't warn you Bar- I mean boss" Holly answered, attempting to keep it professional.

"I'll call you when the job is done, okay?" Holly told him and Kramer agreed. Barry hung up and she was entering the parking lot of the Los Angeles International Airport.

***

The LAPD arrived at Venice Beach to see an angry mob of people, screaming and shouting. As O'Donovan trespassed the yellow banners, he's instantly shocked. He thought that the body parts were picked up.

"Disturbing, isn't it ?" Brian asks rhetorically, chuckling afterwards.  
He walks over to one of the corpses dismantled head and picks it up. While examining it, he notices a bullet hole in the head of the lady's head. He noticed that Ross walked over to the massive blood trail by the water but ignored it.

" That looks rather recent..." he thought, curiously looking for bullet fragments on the head. He finds instead another bullet hole, at the top centre of the head.

"Goddamnit Arin...you had to shut her up that way" Officer Wetch continued his trail of thought as he removed the sand from the lady's hand for further analysis.

"Let the lab do the job, Wetch. Hand over the head and head over to the blood trail by the water" Kramer ordered. Brian handed over the head, watching Barry putting it in a sealed plastic bag before heading to where Barry asked him to go. The nasty huge blood trail.

***

Holly gets out of the plane around 4pm, already regretting being in San Fransisco. Holly hated lying, but she had to, in this case.

Barry thought that she was working with the SFPD on the case.

Ross thought that she was going to see Arin to make sure he gets his shit together, to say the least.

Problem is, Ross only knew a part of it. She could never admit to her current husband that she's kinda having an affair with a man that's now classed as a criminal. She just can't do that. It would ruin Ross completely and it would ruin her life as well. Yet she does it anyway. It keeps her and Arin's mentally stable up to some point, so why not, right?

Holly remained in her thoughts till her phone started ringing. It was Arin. Part of her wanted to decline the call but, that would simply be rude. She answered anyway.

"Hey Arin, what's up"

"What's up? Have you seen the news? I'm fucked! Who the fuck gave the cops the goddamn idea it was a copycat! Now it's official that'll get framed" He exclaimed, panicking obviously.

"Cops aren't dumb Arin and your small differences weren't that small. Be reassured, they got a few suspects on the list- wait framed?" Holly asked, concerned.

" Yes, framed" Arin answered nervously. "Are you coming back to San Francisco soon?"

"I'm actually at the International Airport of San Francisco. I wanted to talk to you in person about all of this" Holly explains clearly. "Why are saying that you are framed when-"

"I don't want to explain this over the phone baby. Just come over please" Arin pleaded. Holly agreed and hung up.

***

When all other policemen have left the crime scene, Ross decides to do his own investigation of the blood trail by calling the probable mastermind behind it.

'' Hello Ross '' Dan answers neutrally.

'' Hey Dan. Look, I got questions- ''

'' The blood trail isn't Kevin's or the girlfriend's '' Dan proceeds, jumping right into the goal of Ross' phone call. '' The blood trail belongs to the killer Ross. If you want to know more, meet me at my place tomorrow night, baby girl. You know what to give me in exchange of information '' Dan continued, on a more seductive tone, making Ross flustered.

'' You know I've got plenty of evidence to turn you in, right ? '' Ross threatens, still flustered from Dan's comment.

'' You know that it would be an honour raping and killing commander Conrad to prove a statement right? '' Dan returned the threat. Ross was dead quiet.

'' That's what I thought. You hold on to Holly. Especially if you're miles away from her while I could grab her anytime that she's in San Fransisco. Remains that my offer still stands Ross. You got until tomorrow night at 7pm to accept it. '' Dan told him and hung up.

Ross, frustrated, throws his phone in the sand screaming out of pure rage. As Ross walked towards where he threw his phone, he noticed that he stepped on something obviously harder than sand and bigger than the average rock you'd find on the beach. He bends down to pick up the solid thing that was half-way through the sand. It's a syringe with a tiny bit of translucent liquid in it.

''Of course, drugs had to be involved'' Ross said out loud as he put the syringe in a ziplock, shoving it in his pocket afterwards. He grabs his phone and calls his boss. Not-so-surprisingly, it went straight to voicemail.

'' Hey Barry, it's me, Ross. Call me back as soon as you know the results from that blood sample. I found something at the crime scene that'll break the case wide open '' Ross said excitingly and hung up. He had a crazy theory in mind. With this syringe, maybe his theory won't sound as crazy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Cliffhangers are fun! Can't help it! The worst part of all? I'm starting college on August 22nd! So that means that the third chapter won't be up before September! Welp, that's all for now lovelies. 
> 
> Kisses xxx.
> 
> -E.E. Anderson xxx.

**Author's Note:**

> For a first chapter, there is a lot of information to digest and to comprehend. For those who have any questions, please write them in the comments. I promise that I will answer them.


End file.
